


Fond Dream

by ouhajime



Series: Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco and Harry are good friends, M/M, Sirius Black Lives, friends to lovers to...?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: 哈利觉得这一定是场美梦，不然童话故事里的小王子怎么会穿透破碎的书页牵起他手。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Alternate Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> • Coherence AU中温和哈&戏精德的世界  
>  • 【彗星事件】不曾发生  
>  • 说波特温和，他也就仅仅是不揍马尔福了而已，该暴脾气还是暴脾气  
>  • 我对温和的要求很低，是的  
>  • 整体跟随小说剧情的时间线  
>  • 有大量安托万･德･圣･埃克苏佩里所书写的Le Petit Prince（AKA《小王子》）的引用（斜体部分）
> 
> • BGM：Shawn Mendes-Stitches

♕

哈利･波特傻眼了。

他被摩金夫人带到长袍店店堂后面，女巫示意他站到脚凳上。他依旧穿着达力的旧衣服，唯一比三年前好了点儿的是他不再是一副睡眠不足营养不良的模样，虽然和同龄人比起来还是相对瘦小，但姑且还在正常范围。

在他旁边，一个金发小巫师连说带比划，也不在乎没有得到回应，从魁地奇讲到分院、从魔杖的木材讲到幽灵的生平，因为激动导致原本过分白皙的脸越来越红。

仿佛是从哈利那场不褪色的梦中走出来了似的，话语中一如既往充满了不可思议的魔法。

当然，他现在清楚地知道这不是梦而是现实，闭上眼再睁开，他还是会在这个叫做“对角巷”的地方，而不是小惠金区德思礼家二楼最小的卧室。

“你是个巫师，哈利。”最初见面时海格说的话回响在脑海。“和麻瓜们不一样，我们有魔法。”

对，是这个词，麻瓜，三年过去他终于明白了麻瓜是什么意思。麻瓜的世界和巫师的世界差别很大，如果从出生起就生活在这样的地方，哈利也很难想象一群没有魔法的人要如何生活。

就像这个他不敢幻想能再次见到的人一样。

“……马尔福？”哈利试探着喊出这个不曾忘记的名字，“是你吗？”

另一个男孩儿一个哆嗦从脚凳上摔了下去，弄乱了长袍上的别针。他看着哈利，灰蓝色的眼睛中满是惊恐：

“你是谁？！为什么知道我的名字？！”

哈利突然有点想跳下去踹这家伙一脚。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
♕

第一次见到小王子的时候，哈利刚刚八岁。

起因是达力看到电视上的露营帐篷广告，所以突然哭着闹着要去露营，再三劝说无果的情况下，弗农和佩妮决定趁着暑假满足儿子的愿望。这家人经常出门旅游，每到那时哈利就会被寄放在邻居费格太太家，毕竟多带一个人就是多花一份钱，而如果不是因为担心会被邻居们嚼耳根，弗农连学都不想让哈利去上。

虽然费格太太家里总是有股刺鼻的猫味儿，但毕竟比楼梯下的壁橱要舒服得多，所以哈利对此从来没什么意见。然而就在哈利满心欢喜地等着去隔壁时，弗农姨父拎着他的领子把他丢进了汽车后备箱。

从小惠金区开到露营地，一路上哈利都是懵逼的。

不知该说幸运还是不幸，这种懵逼状态没有持续太长久。在弗农把哈利打发去看土坡下面有没有扎营的地方时他就应该注意到的，当他走过去又回来后，车道上除了车辙，连个活物的影子都没有。

该怎么说呢，在意识到弗农就是想找机会把他丢掉之后，哈利完全不感到意外，毕竟如果厌恶有实体他早就被压死了。唯一让哈利感到措手不及的是他曾经以为他们会稍微好心点，把他丢在另一个城市，或者另一个国家，而不是什么荒无人烟的深山老林。

当然是深山老林了！他们可不想让他联系警察。

哈利突然觉得鼻子有点酸，连忙伸手揉了揉。如果说和德思礼一家生活在一起教会了他什么，那就是哭是没有用的，与其哭不如想办法解决问题。于是他深吸一口气憋回眼泪，沿着地上的车辙往来时的方向走。

总之不能呆在森林里，对吧？首先要找到人，这样或许就能得到帮助。

哈利努力辩识着地上不清晰的痕迹。现在还是盛夏，然而森林里足够阴凉，似乎很多家庭都想着来森林里露营，地上的痕迹越来越乱，周围看起来永远是一样的景色。被关在后备箱里导致哈利在来的路上根本看不到外面，也没办法找标志性的东西。他裹紧身上过大的衬衫，风吹过的声音像是野兽的喘息，走路踩到的落叶都能吓到自己。哈利终于开始害怕了，森林仿佛变成了怪物，张牙舞爪想要把他吞咽。

他想回家，然而他甚至没有一个家。

铺天盖地的孤独感瞬间压破了一个孩子的心理防线，眼泪夺眶而出。仅剩的理智告诉哈利森林里可能会有凶恶的野兽，所以不能大声哭，他一只手捂着嘴另一只手用袖子擦着眼泪，跌跌撞撞走了两步就连继续前进的力气都没有了，干脆一屁股坐在灌木丛后面把头埋进膝盖，哭到袖子全都湿透。

为什么他一定要经历这些？为什么他不能像其他人一样有个普普通通的家？

哈利越想哭得越凶，不知过了多久，在他已经哭累了的时候，身后近在咫尺的地方突然传来了“啪！”的响声。

哈利浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，他憋着气不敢呼吸，等了大约半分钟还是没什么动静，看来不论那个声音是什么东西造成的似乎都没有发现灌木丛后还藏着一个人。哈利也不知道自己哪儿来的胆子，或许是认清了被丢弃的事实让他产生了破罐子破摔的想法，他咬咬牙，小心翼翼地拨开一小片灌木。

——然后，他看到了他的小王子。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
♕

“ _……‘再说，你瞧瞧！你看见那边的麦田了吗？我从来不吃面包，小麦对我毫无用处。麦田也不会使我产生任何联想。这是多么可悲啊！但是，你有一头金黄色的头发。一旦你驯服了我，那将是多么美好啊！那金黄色的小麦会使我想起你来。于是就连那滚动在麦浪里的风声，也会叫我喜欢听的……’狐狸说到这里就不作声了，它久久地看着小王子。_ ”

卡特小姐是哈利最喜欢的老师，她会故意在达力和他的朋友们欺负他的时候把他喊去办公室，帮哈利学习他跟不上的课程；她读书时的声音像是流动的溪水，永远充满了活力和感情。

“小王子最后驯养了狐狸吗？”一个女孩儿——赛琳娜或者萨比娜，或者什么类似的名字，不管怎样，因为达力也在同一所学校所以哈利从来没有机会去和太多人交朋友——在卡特小姐停下的时候举手问道。

“为什么你们不自己读一读接下来的故事呢？”卡特小姐笑了，孩子们在她说完之后飞快地低头开始翻阅自己带来的书，哈利看着自己空荡荡的课桌，还没来及叹气，一本书突然从桌角滑到了他的面前。

他抬起头，看到卡特小姐向他露出一个微笑。

哈利最终还是没能看完这本书，他看书的速度向来比别人慢，下课之后达力从隔壁班跑来，完全无视哈利“那是卡特小姐的书”的解释，一边大喊“哈利是个偷书贼”一边把书在空中摇晃。哈利扑上去和达力抢，然而他那个胖表哥比他高了太多，在他们争夺的时候，那本书掉进了喷泉池底。

他们两个都被叫去了办公室，听完哈利的解释之后卡特小姐没有多说什么，只是以一种会让所有人都感到羞愧的眼神盯着达力看了一会儿，就把他们都赶了出去。当晚，达力添油加醋把事实改得面目全非向佩妮和弗农告哈利的状，结果哈利一整晚都被关在壁橱里，没有晚饭吃。

从那以后，再有需要阅读课外书的情况卡特小姐都会直接把哈利喊去办公室，让他在那里读自己带去的书。哈利在一间小学的办公室里读了远远超过课程要求的书，从《海底两万里》到《鲁滨逊漂流记》，只不过从来没有第二次机会去读完整的《小王子》。

哈利已经渐渐忘记了《小王子》讲述的内容，但当初和达力争夺书本时无意间撕扯下来的一张画着小王子的插图则被他和那些坏了的兵人一起好好地保存在盒子里，成为了他童年最重要的宝物。

他真的记不清书里的内容了，可是在拔开灌木丛看过去的那一刻，卡特小姐的声音突然出现在哈利的脑海。有那么一瞬间，哈利觉得自己仿佛就是随处可见、生活单调乏味的狐狸，而金发的小王子披着深蓝色的斗篷，就那么毫无预兆出现在他的世界里。  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
♕

这个世界上不会再有比小王子更好看的人了。当然，如果按照书里的说法，小王子本来就是另一个星球上的人，应该可以算得上是另一个世界。哈利因为和之前完全不同的原因屏住了呼吸：小王子看起来应该和他差不多大，怀里抱着一个奇怪的包盘腿坐在草地上。他有一头漂亮的金发，浅得很柔和，看上去绒绒的，过分白皙的皮肤让他整个人都在发光。

达力也是金发，但颜色更深，而且乱得像干枯的稻草，和小王子一点也不像。

哈利完全忘记了周围的一切，他就那么愣愣地看着那个孩子，直到对方到处看了看，似乎是为了确定周围没有人，然后肩膀抽搐了两下，放声大哭惊飞一大群栖息的鸟。

“我讨厌父亲！我讨厌父亲！我讨厌他！我再也不要见到他了！！”小王子把怀里的包往旁边用力一扔，刚想趴在上面嚎啕大哭就被因为他扔包的方向刚好是藏身处导致被吓得一个激灵站起来的哈利吓得尖叫着倒向反方向。

“你——唔唔唔？！”

“嘘——！”哈利急忙跳过去一把捂住小王子的嘴，他警惕地向四周看了看，压低声音严肃地说：“你不能这么大声！森林里可能有野兽！”

小王子因为突然有个人跳到自己面前眼睛瞪得大大的，当他彻底理解了哈利的话之后，认真点了点头。

“如果我现在放下手，你能确定不大喊吗？”

小王子看起来有些不爽，但还是点了点头。

哈利松了一口气，放下手；“嗯……你还好吗？”他笨拙地解释：“我只是，看到你在哭。”

“我还——！”小王子刚喊了一半立刻捂住自己的嘴，他警惕地转了转眼珠，再开口时明显压低了声音：

“我还好吗？！”他尖声尖气地反问，“我看着像还好的吗？！”他疯狂地挥动手臂，“我不好！一点都不好！我父亲讨厌我！他答应了只要我练会两张琴谱就给我买最新的光轮！我练会了一整首，结果他居然给我买了个模型！”

小王子打了个哭嗝；“模型！！他根本不爱我！！”

哦，那是挺过分的。哈利在心里赞同道。达力也经常哭闹着向父母索要玩具，但他可没有“练会琴谱”之类的前提，只要闹得够久不管什么要求德思礼夫妇都会答应他。哈利不知道“光轮”是什么东西，他猜那和“乐高”一样，都是很贵很贵的玩具。

所以，没错，是真的很过分。谁会喜欢自己的新玩具突然变成了假的呢。

“你在嘲笑我吗？”看到哈利不自在的表情，小王子瞪着哈利，灰蓝的眼睛在泪水后看起来像是雨后天空。

“嗯……不，我的意思是……对，你父亲太过分了。”哈利结结巴巴地回答，为了使自己看起来更有说服力他坚定地点头。“你做到了他要求的事，但是他却骗了你，这是不对的。”

小王子也坚定地点点头，附和道：“这是不对的，我认为他根本不爱我。所以，我就自己跑出来了。”他顿了顿，轻声重复：“我自己跑出来了。”

这句话像是突然打开了他的泪阀，小王子瘪了瘪嘴，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下直掉。万幸他姑且还记得哈利最初的警告，这次没有哭出声，像哈利之前一样边哭边擦眼泪却因为怎么都擦不干而哭得更历害而陷入恶性循环。

看到小王子哭得完全止不住的模样，哈利好不容易压下去的感情再次涌了上来。

他自己离家出走还哭呢，又没人要我了，凭什么我一定要忍着。这么一来越想越委屈，哈利完全放弃了安慰小王子的念头，赌气般原地坐下环抱住膝盖，瘪着嘴比小王子哭得更厉害。

“你……你为什么要学我！”哭了半天也没等到人来安慰自己，小王子怒气冲冲地抬头，看到哈利之后更气了，吐字不清地抱怨。

“我才没有学你！”哈利义正言辞地反驳，“你在哭，为什么我不能哭！”

“我没有说你不能哭！”小王子被这个指控冒犯了；“我只是……但是……是我先哭的！”

“我先的！”

“我先的！”

他们隔着一个包怒视彼此，也不知道是谁先忍不住，噗嗤笑了出声，结果一发不可收拾。这时候反而谁都忘了在森林里不能大声说话的规定，他们笑得在地上打滚，互相嘲笑对方红肿的眼睛和脏兮兮的脸，小王子知道的长词多得不可思议，哈利说不过他，干脆扑过去挠他。小王子笑得上气不接下气，还没找到机会反击，一声巨大的“咕噜——”在他们中间响起。

哈利怔住了，涨得满脸通红。

“你肚子饿了？”小王子清了清嗓子，还是吐字不清地问道。哈利刚想否认就听见肚子又叫了一声。

“嗯……我早上只吃了一片面包。”现在否认也没用了，哈利只好挠挠头承认。小王子没有像达力的朋友那样嘲笑他，而是一个打挺坐起来，认真地说：“这可不好，我爸爸说——”他顿了顿，“我不在乎他说了什么。但是妈妈也这样说，所以，饿肚子是不好的。”

他站起来拍了拍手上的土，双手聚成喇叭的形状深吸一口气：“多比！”

随着和刚才完全一样的爆炸声，小王子的面前出现了一只长着蝙蝠似的大耳朵、网球大小绿眼睛的小怪物。小怪物深深向小王子鞠躬，耳朵都贴到了地上。

“是的，小主人，先生。”小怪物尖声尖气地问，“您找多比还有什么事？”

小王子捡起那个形状奇怪的包拎起来扔到似乎是叫“多比”的小怪物面前，命令道：“把这个打开！”

多比抖了抖耳朵，明显面露难色。小王子顿时一瘪嘴作势要哭，吓得多比立刻打了个响指，仿佛有魔法，那个包瞬间变成了一座豪华的帐篷，多比飞快地又鞠了个躬再次啪地消失在原地。

“嗯，这就对了。”小王子满意地点了点头，他转过头还没说什么，就被哈利从多比出现就维持着目瞪口呆的表情吓得一屁股坐到地上。

“你、你、你……你是个麻瓜！”他惊恐地尖叫。

哈利还没从眼前根本不可能出现在现实中的场景里缓过神来，就被小王子喊得更懵了。

“麻、麻瓜？”他重复这个莫名其妙的词，“麻瓜是什么？”

“你是个麻瓜！”小王子根本不理他，好不容易停下的眼泪又开始在眼眶里聚集。“你……为什么骗我？！你会把我抓走吗？你会把我烧死吗？！”

连续几顶帽子扣得哈利头晕，小王子到底在说什么？是他的小星球上的语言吗？那么那个叫“多比”的小怪物也是另一个星球上的生物？这么一想居然意外有说服力，“麻瓜”应该就是他们对地球人的称呼。于是，哈利本着要在外星人面前维护地球人尊严的想法大声反驳：“我才不会！”他站了起来，叉着腰。“我才没有骗你、我也不会烧别人！我更想烧点什么可以吃的东西——我是说，鸡蛋还有面包什么的！”

小王子还是满脸不信任；“那你、你会吃小孩子吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“为什么我要吃小孩子！”哈利在下巴上疯狂比划；“我又不是蓝胡子！”

“我不知道什么叫蓝胡子，你们麻瓜真奇怪。”小王子嘟嘟囔囔着从地上爬起来，他拍了拍自己的衣服，故作凶狠地威胁：“如果你骗我，我就叫多比把你打飞！”

哈利下意识想要反驳，然后他看了眼旁边的帐篷，默默把话吞了回去。

嗯，那个叫多比的小怪物大概真的能办到。

小王子犹豫了一会儿，试探着向前挪了两步，白嫩的手指伸过来，软软地圈起哈利干裂的手。

“你，跟着我。”

他的手摸起来软得像光。  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
♕

德拉科･马尔福一直记得小时候曾经遇见过的那个麻瓜男孩儿，倒不是什么别的原因，纯粹因为那是他遇见的第一个麻瓜。

和故事里听到的不一样，麻瓜们并不会把巫师的孩子抓走，他们也吃正常的食物。当然这些事德拉科没敢告诉其他人，私自离家出走已经快让卢修斯和纳西莎疯了，如果再让他们知道自己和一个麻瓜呆了那么久——哪怕是个小孩子——德拉科几个月都别想离开庄园。

在听到那个麻瓜想回家之后当机立断让多比送他回去真是德拉科做的最正确的决定，小麻瓜刚离开不到半分钟，卢修斯就跟着魔法部负责追查踪丝的整个部门——虽然一共只有两个人——找到了他。

在德拉科八岁生日的时候，卢修斯送给他的生日礼物是一根玩具魔杖。德拉科的魔法迹象出现得很早，在他还只有一个多月大的时候，某天早上，因为睁开眼时没有看到父母，他哭得震碎了屋子里所有的摆设。从他有记忆以来自己的魔法就一直存在，大部分时候它都能听从他的想法，比如在黑暗的屋子里点个光什么的，因为这个德拉科毁了斯内普数不清多少锅魔药。

但不到十一岁的孩子是不能拥有真正属于自己的魔杖的，所以他有时会拿着纳西莎的魔杖玩。而玩具魔杖其实并不是真的魔杖，只是能模仿几个特定咒语效果，但八岁的德拉科不知道这点，放在平时，他绝对会特别喜欢这个礼物。

拆开包装盒，德拉科虽然很开心，但并不像马尔福夫妇想象中那样兴奋。

“你不喜欢吗，德拉科？”卢修斯奇怪地问。

“我很喜欢，父亲。”德拉科立刻回答，“我只是……有别的更想要的。”

“你想要的是什么呢？”纳西莎和卢修斯对视一眼。马尔福家可不像有些血统叛徒，古灵阁金库里的钱全都拿出来能买下半个英国的土地，他们完全有能力负担起儿子想要的东西。

听到母亲的话，德拉科立刻双眼放光：“我想要最新的光轮！！”

所以，没错，这就是一切的开端。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“是我！！”站在脚凳上的黑发男孩儿急切地比划，“你不记得我了？我们见过！你还带我在那个城堡帐篷里玩！”

德拉科眨眨眼，被给他量尺寸的女巫从地上拉起来。他仔细观察面前这个黑发小巫师的脸，恍然大悟地拍了下手。

“是你！”他跳到脚凳上，“你是那个小麻瓜！可是这……这是对角巷，麻瓜不能进对角巷！”

黑发男孩摊开手；“想不到吧，”他听起来有些无奈，“我也是刚知道我是一个巫师。而且，不止是我，我的父母似乎也是巫师。”

“这就奇怪了，”德拉科皱眉，“如果你的父母也是巫师，为什么你会不知道魔法？”

虽然小时候的经历让德拉科对麻瓜的态度比父母好了不少，但不得不承认，在听到这个人的父母也是巫师时，他还是松了一口气。

他和纯血、混血以及麻瓜——也许现在可以改口说，自以为是麻瓜的巫师——都打过交道，但还真没有和泥巴种打交道的经验。

麻瓜出身。德拉科在心里纠正自己。自从知道了“泥巴种”这个词是骂人的话之后，德拉科一直在努力改掉使用它的习惯。因为这是大人们会用的词，可大人还说麻瓜可怕呢！就他的经验来看，麻瓜也是很友好的。

在他心里，大人们关于麻瓜和麻瓜出身巫师的说法就和“如果你吃太多糖，魔法就会被粘起来慢慢变成哑炮”是一样吓唬小孩子的鬼话，谁信谁是白痴。

那个男孩儿失落地低下头，和三年前德拉科询问他为什么一个人在森林里是一样的表情。

“你知道的，我的父母很早就去世了，我和德思礼家一起生活。他们讨厌魔法，也讨厌我。当时我说我和他们走散了？嗯，那是谎言，他们是故意把我丢在那的。我猜，他们只是嫉妒，毕竟他们……你怎么说的来着？是没有魔法的麻瓜。”

这么说来难怪他当年穿得衣服那么不合身。德拉科也有麻瓜衣服，那是卢修斯买来让他在“可能会把衣服弄脏”的情况下穿的，就算是这样随意的东西也比这个男孩儿穿得好。

“等一下，”德拉科突然反应了过来，“那我让多比送你回去——”

“哦，不用担心。”他很快理解了德拉科的意思，“事实上，当他们发现几天前被丢在山里的我在邻居家过得很好之后，不知道为什么，甚至连弗农姨夫都不再打我了，而且还把达力的第二间卧室给了我。”

“等等等等你说你的姨夫打——”

“已经试好了，亲爱的。”摩金夫人打断了德拉科的话，女巫拍了拍那个小巫师的肩膀，而德拉科因为刚才从凳子上摔的一下不得不重新调整别针，到现在还没试好。

黑发男孩下意识向外看了一眼，整张脸都亮了起来。他飞快地从脚凳上跳了下来，冲德拉科挥了挥手说“霍格沃茨见！”就往外走去。

“等等！！”德拉科大声喊，“你都知道我的名字了，可你还没告诉我你的名字！”

黑发男孩转过身翻了个白眼，“你当初都没问我！而且，你只说你叫马尔福，这听起来根本不是个first name，是family name！”

德拉科满脸通红；“Still a NAME!”

“好吧，”他撇撇嘴，突然想起了什么似的，露出一个有些狡猾的微笑。

“I'm Potter, then,” 他用德拉科当初说自己名字的方式回答道，“P-O-T-T-E-R，Potter!”

名叫波特的男孩儿头也不回离开了长袍店，留德拉科一人陷入了沉思。

波特，这个名字听起来有点儿耳熟。

“…Like, HARRY POTTER?!”当他终于想起在哪儿听过这个名字，德拉科今天第二次摔下了脚凳。  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
♕

“你骗了我！你这个骗子！”

“我是骗子？！明明是你没问我名字的错！”

“谁知道你居然是哈利･波特？！”德拉科抓狂地吼，“我以为你只是个麻瓜！”

“哦，那真是太巧了——我当时也以为自己是个麻瓜！”

“介意和同学分享一下你们在吵什么吗？”被零食包围的罗恩往嘴里扔了一把比比多味豆，撑着脸无聊地问。

“闭嘴！！”哈利和德拉科同时大喊，吓得罗恩一哆嗦把斑斑抖到了地上。

“总之，这都是你的错！你知道吗？我本来是可以和别人炫耀我认识哈利･波特好几年了的！”

哈利目瞪口呆；“炫——你和我交朋友就是为了炫耀？！”

“你是白痴吗？！”德拉科尖叫，“我和你玩儿是因为我知道你是谁吗？梅林救我！我甚至以为你是麻瓜！”

“那为什么现在都成我的错了？！”

“因为你是哈利･波特！”

哈利真的急需一个能翻译马尔福语的人，天啊，这家伙到底在说什么？为什么他理解不了？

他长长地叹了口气；“这样吧，让我们重新开始，反正我也不知道你的全名……嗨，我是哈利･波特。”

黑发巫师向他伸出手。

德拉科盯着那只手。他还记得小时候牵起哈利时在心里嘀咕过麻瓜没有魔法真是太惨了，连小孩子的手都这么粗糙。现在看上去也没好多少，哈利的手指上肉眼可见有不少茧子。他犹豫了一下，松松地握住哈利的手指晃了晃。

“我是德拉科･马尔福，”他耸耸肩，“你可以叫我马尔福。”

“为什么我不能叫你德拉科？”

德拉科往后一蹦跳出车厢；“别和我套近乎，我们没那么熟！”他夸张地说；“你看，我也会喊你波特！”

哈利刚想说些什么，外面走廊似乎有人在喊德拉科的名字，金发巫师踮起脚看了看，回过头向哈利打了个手势；“那么，霍格沃茨见，波特？”

“如你所愿，马尔福。”哈利拖着长腔念他的名字，德拉科做了个鬼脸，小跑着离开。

“我没听错吧？”终于把受到惊吓的斑斑从座椅底下捞出来的罗恩惊恐地问，“刚才那个人是德拉科･马尔福？就是那个，全家都是会抓走麻瓜小孩作为黑魔法祭品的黑巫师的马尔福？”

哈利沉默良久。

“罗恩，”他语重心长地说，“我现在真的认为，你们巫师家庭给孩子讲的睡前故事都有很大的问题。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
♕

下课铃声响起，德拉科飞快地把自己的东西扫到书包里，扔下一句我先走了便冲向门口。刚转过拐角，就听到身后传来一声中气十足的“马尔福！”。

德拉科难过地呻吟一声，他加快脚步，然而缺乏锻炼的体质显然比不上第一节飞行课就连续几个高难度动作接住了德拉科赌气丢出去的记忆球的哈利，在踏上楼梯之前，斯莱特林被格兰芬多堵在墙边。

哈利把手撑在德拉科的脑袋旁大口大口喘气，猛地抬头控诉道：“你为什么躲着我？！”

“我才没有躲着你！”德拉科下意识反驳，“我……赶着去上变形课！”

“离下节课开始还有至少十五分钟呢，马尔福。”哈利指出。

“提前到教室说明我热爱学习！”

哈利一声不吭盯着他。

德拉科心虚地挪开视线。

“你为什么躲着我，马尔福？”格兰芬多再次重复，“你躲了我一个星期，再迟钝的人也能发现不对劲。发生什么了？为什么分院之后你就不理我？”

很好，看来这个巨怪至少意识到了分院的问题。但既然这样为什么就不能顺便意识到他们分别是斯莱特林和格兰芬多呢！德拉科瞟了眼哈利根本就是随手搭在脖子上的红金相间的领带，叹了口气。

“你看，波特。如果你能花点心思观察周围就该意识到，你的学院和我的学院从来没有好好相处过，”德拉科在他们两个之间比划；“所以为什么不遵循传统，干脆离我远一点儿呢？”

“但是……我们是朋友。”哈利对那个提议缩了缩脑袋，“我好久没见到你了。”他听上去居然相当委屈。

三年的确是够长的。话说回来，仅仅凭三年前一次短暂的相遇，德拉科还不知道这就可以称得上是朋友了。他越过哈利的肩膀上方向后看，扬起一边眉毛；“至少那边那只黄鼠狼不会同意这个说法。”

话音刚落，拎着两个书包的罗恩终于赶了上来，他大喊着哈利的名字，气喘吁吁地在他们旁边停下撑着膝盖。

“你、你、你忘拿书包了！”他费了好大的劲才说完这句话，看到德拉科之后立刻嫌弃地退了半步。“你找斯莱特林有什么事，哈利？”

“作为一个韦斯莱，你的确提出了一个好问题，”德拉科作势鼓掌，“因为我也想得到一个答案。”

“我告诉过你了，罗恩。”哈利塌下肩膀，心累地说：“这和学院完全没有关系！为什么你们都对别的学院有这么大偏见？而且，你知道，他有名字。”

“但他是马尔福！”罗恩指出，好像这个名字就能解释一切。德拉科在旁边嘀咕看来黄鼠狼的脑子还是能记住人名的。

“而且全家都是会用麻瓜作祭品施展黑魔法的黑巫师——”哈利干巴巴地接上，在德拉科跳起来反驳前继续说：“我都背会了。真的，你们巫师家庭都怎么回事？马尔福小时候还以为麻瓜会抓走巫师的小孩儿把他们吃了呢！”

“他小时候？！”

“我才没有！！”

罗恩和德拉科同时尖叫。

“我八岁的时候就认识马尔福了，我了解他，他不是你口中那样的人。”哈利翻了翻白眼。

哇哦，这实际上是个相当斯莱特林的说法。德拉科看着突然陷入混乱的罗恩，有些意外地想。哈利的话没什么毛病，只不过不特意解释的话，听起来就好像是他们从八岁开始就一直保持交流似的。而看眼前这架势，他似乎也没有解释的意思。

于是德拉科心情很好地清了清嗓子，“考虑到你的生活环境，波特，我一点也不奇怪你不会系领带但是……”他向前一步站到哈利和罗恩中间，伸出手抽出黑发巫师脖子上挂着的格兰芬多领带，熟练地打了个温莎结。

“如果你下次还想来找我说话，”德拉科拍了拍哈利的胸口，语重心长：“至少要把制服穿好。”

他捞起扔在地上的书包转身上楼，过了好一会儿终于听到楼下传来了罗恩“马尔福居然给你系领带？！”的崩溃呐喊。

如果黄鼠狼心肌梗塞了，那么德拉科也不知道发生了什么。

他哼着歌推开变形课教室的门。  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
♕

万圣夜过后新诞生的三人组一起坐在图书馆的一张桌子旁，在他们中间堆满了看上去就十分古老的书。

哈利翻过一页摸起来快要风化的书页，书里的字母跳来跳去仿佛在嘲笑一个一年级的学生居然敢看这些给高年级准备的书，不自量力。

他难过地把头砸在桌子上；“我们真的不能去问问别人吗……”

“不是马尔福。”罗恩头也不抬，回答道。

“你这么说只是因为他不喜欢你，”哈利伸出一根手指摇了摇，“但是公平来说，罗恩，你也不喜欢他。”

“我以为我们说好了不会向任何人透露尼可勒梅的名字，”赫敏用她典型的“我知道的比你们都多你们最好还是听我的”语气说，“再说了，我也不是很相信德拉科･马尔福。”

“而你只是因为在你第一次打招呼的时候他不理你才这么说的，赫敏——”哈利更难过了，他推开面前的大头书；“好的，好的，我不会问他的，但是我得去转一圈，这些字太小了，看得我的眼睛疼。”

赫敏心不在焉地摆摆手，继续翻阅手头的书籍。哈利躲开平斯夫人的视线，书架间漫无目的地闲逛，突然被一本书的标题吸引了视线。

—— _LE PETIT PRINCE._

他不知道霍格沃茨的图书馆居然还有麻瓜书籍，又或者这是巫师的版本？抱着强烈的好奇心，哈利把那本书抽了出来，坐在原地开始翻阅。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“赫敏，”那天晚上，哈利在公共休息室靠近壁炉的沙发上找到了依旧沉迷于书本的赫敏；“你上小学的时候读过《小王子》吗？”

“实际上，那是我幼儿园时读的。”赫敏把腿从沙发上放了下去；“不过我还记得情节。怎么了，哈利？这和尼可勒梅有关吗？”她压低声音。

哈利连连摆手；“不！只是我的个人兴趣！只是，小王子真的抛弃了狐狸吗？”

他的眼神里一定流露出了什么情绪，因为赫敏的脸上突然间充满了同情。

“哦，哈利。”女巫向他的方向挪了挪，身体前倾。“我不认为那算得上抛弃，小王子最初不想驯服狐狸，狐狸从一开始就知道小王子会离开回到自己的玫瑰花身边。但是……那句话怎么说的来着？ _由于麦子颜色的缘故，我还是得到了好处。_ ”

——你是麻瓜，他们说我不应该让你知道魔法，但是他们也说麻瓜很可怕，你不可怕。

记忆中的小王子满嘴都是哈利用帐篷里的食材做出来的三明治，兴高采烈地给哈利讲他的故事，从妈妈会唱歌的花园到爸爸养的白孔雀，里面充满了能飞起来的扫帚、变成喷壶的树枝。对八岁的哈利来说那是他永远无法触及的生活，即使如此他也丝毫没有打断的意思，小王子总会回家，而哈利，如果有可能的话，还是会在小惠金区度过他的一生。

那些短暂而美好的记忆改变了哈利太多，他甚至无法想象没有它的生活。

十一岁生日之前，哈利从来没有想过自己还有机会再见到小王子；十一岁生日之后，他遇见了德拉科･马尔福。

他后悔过认识了德拉科吗？

“你说得对，赫敏。”哈利猛地站起来伸了个懒腰，突然觉得神清气爽。

“我总是对的。”赫敏得意地摇了摇脑袋，她亲切地把哈利赶走，集中注意力继续寻找尼可勒梅的情报。  
  
  
  


TBC


	2. 中

♕

“这没什么用。”金色长发的女巫严肃地说。

“闭嘴。”德拉科紧紧皱着眉头，魔杖在一枚徽章上方划来划去。

“你的周围充满了骚扰虻，马尔福，这不利于思考。”

“不用专门提醒我，洛夫古德。”德拉科难过地抱住头，“我要是能思考，一开始不会干这种傻事了。”

他们两个中间的那枚写着“FUCK POTTER”的徽章闪闪发光，仿佛在嘲笑德拉科的一时冲动。

这全部都是黄鼠狼的错！德拉科在心里怒吼。虽然哈利遵守诺言没有让学院的不同撕裂他们之间的关系，不如说恰恰相反，由于“格兰芬多黄金男孩”时不时会直接坐在斯莱特林长桌上和德拉科聊天，从他们这届开始，之后的斯莱特林和格兰芬多明显没有他们的学长学姐们水火不容。但就德拉科本人而言，他对大多数格兰芬多依旧没什么好脸色，特别是其中的罗恩･韦斯莱，虽然他挺喜欢那对双胞胎，但罗恩绝对是他最讨厌的家伙。

要不是哈利和罗恩是朋友，德拉科早就给那只红毛黄鼠狼下咒了。

好吧，他不是没尝试过，只不过在他念咒之前罗恩就因为自己的破魔杖把咒语反弹到施咒者身上而吐了一天的鼻涕虫，恶心得赫敏那段时间都拒绝搭理他们几个，只是因为在现场就被牵连的哈利和潘西简直不能更无辜。

总之，罗恩是哈利的朋友。就像每次有人质疑德拉科时哈利会反驳说“我比你们都清楚他是什么样的人”、因此拒绝和德拉科决裂一样，固执的黑发巫师一旦认准了什么谁也别想改变他的态度。所以德拉科真的不明白，为什么罗纳德･该死的･韦斯莱会辜负哈利的信任，坚信他把自己的名字放进了火焰杯。

巨怪都知道波特不是这样的人好吗？！他虽然有找死倾向——看看蛇怪和布莱克——但他没那个打破邓布利多设下的年龄圈的实力啊！

德拉科对萨拉查发誓他当时只是想问哈利对这件事有什么看法，觉不觉得和世界杯时出现的黑魔标记有关。结果还没开口，就被刚和罗恩吵完架的哈利不由分说一通乱杠，指责他的不信任，德拉科还没反应过来黄金男孩就气冲冲地走了。

气得斯莱特林直接回宿舍做了全校份的“支持塞德里克”徽章，因为做的时候心里一直在骂波特，德拉科一个脑抽，把另一面做成了“FUCK POTTER”。布雷斯･扎比尼回到宿舍后狂笑了半个小时，然后拎着一袋子徽章出去见一个送一个，还专门宣传说这是我室友做的，你不知道我室友是谁？就是那个马尔福啊！

所以现在全校都认为德拉科･马尔福想上哈利･波特。

“往好处想，”卢娜的表情依旧严肃，“至少所有人都知道你想对哈利做什么了。”

德拉科一巴掌拍在自己脑门儿上。

认识卢娜是在德拉科二年级。那一年他忙得晕头转向，全都是因为开学当晚多比突然出现在宿舍，什么细节也不肯说只是一定要他在整个学校找一本内页空白的黑色笔记本，不答应就用头撞墙。

“这都是为了哈利･波特！”多比尖声尖气地说。自从他知道几年前被他送回小惠金区的那个男孩儿是哈利之后，这只怪异的家养小精灵就把照顾哈利放进了自己的职责范围。

德拉科被讨厌噪音布雷斯按着头答应下来，原本打算消极怠工，谁知道多比每天都来提醒，搞得他二年级被迫顶着被石化的危险励志翻遍校园每个角落，结果最后在韦斯莱家的小女儿手里找到了。

德拉科连哄带劝外加恐吓把本子抢到了手，还把金妮惹哭了。由于担心被韦斯莱兄弟联手暴揍，斯莱特林拔腿就跑，路上撞见哈利直接把笔记本塞给了他。

“这是多比一定要我给你的，”德拉科叮嘱道，“不许给别人。”

哈利眨眨眼，不明所以地点头。

再往后，德拉科知道的就是哈利突然被送进了医疗翼，他悄悄溜去看格兰芬多，被缠满了绷带的哈利给了一个大大的拥抱，说谢谢你救了金妮。

时至今日德拉科也想不明白他到底怎么救了小母鼬的，问哈利只会被转移话题，并且从那之后，韦斯莱双胞胎就开始把他称作“斯莱特林之光”，走廊里碰到了还会热情地打招呼。

在他满校园找黑皮笔记本的时候，卢娜也在满校园找自己被同学藏起来的私人物品。不知道什么原因——卢娜说是霓蝶虫导致的必然，梅林在上，霓蝶虫究竟是什么——他们两个找东西的路线总是重合。德拉科原本没想理她，奈何卢娜是个话唠，德拉科又容易被人影响，在看到卢娜以她自己的方式找到了课本之后斯莱特林巴巴地凑过去询问找东西的方法，等他反应过来自己被骗时早就和卢娜混熟了。

“你真的不知道有什么咒语能起作用吗，拉文克劳？”德拉科绝望地问。

“如果最初没有刻意留下联系，施加在不同物体上的同一道咒语的效果显现之后就等同于独立的咒语，”卢娜说，“把碎了的东西拼起来比摔碎它难得多。”

“德拉科･马尔福。”

德拉科一个激灵没坐稳从树枝上摔了下去，幸好这棵树不算高，不然他毫不怀疑自己得进医疗翼。

……也许现在进医疗翼才是更好的选择。

他小心翼翼地抬起头，从脏兮兮的皮鞋看到乱成鸟窝的头发。哈利･波特站在他的脑袋前，背着光，手里拿着一枚就算看不清德拉科也知道写着什么的徽章。

“你能不能解释一下，”格兰芬多咬牙切齿，语气冷得德拉科不由自主抖了抖。

“你他妈这是什么意思？”哈利一字一句地问。

* * *

  
♕

哈利知道是自己太冲动的错，没给德拉科机会说话就擅自认定了他的态度，他知道自己做的不对，当所有人中偏偏是赫敏･格兰杰开始为德拉科･马尔福说话时哈利就知道，自己这次错得离谱。

毕竟这两个人当着对方的面承认过我就是看你不顺眼，倒不是只有一个原因。

所以，他能理解德拉科生气，这个戏剧女王不生气才不正常，但是他不能理解这家伙做了全校份的“FUCK POTTER”徽章还发了出去啊！！

“说实话？我早就觉得你们两个不对劲了。”赫敏连续按了几下徽章，看着上面的文字不断变换翻了个白眼。“我就没见过看病号能看到睡一张床上去的，而且还不止一次。”

哈利缩缩脖子，并不想告诉她最初其实只是为了“弥补八岁那年没一起休息”。

“你认为是字面意思？！”相反，他不敢置信地问，“马尔福只是在骂我！”

“如果你认为马尔福是在骂你，为什么你这么激动？”赫敏尖锐地指出。

哈利哑口无言，支支吾吾半晌，他崩溃地大喊我要去找他要个说法离开了格兰芬多公共休息室。

现在他看着德拉科躲闪的视线，已经散去的火气突然又不打一处来。

“冷静，冷静波特。”德拉科没有直视哈利的眼睛，他爬起来拍拍身上的土；“这只是一个玩笑。”

“一个玩笑。”哈利冷笑着重复，“让全校所有人都戴上写着‘FUCK POTTER’的徽章只是一个玩笑？”

德拉科明显瑟缩了，就在哈利反思自己的语气是不是太重了的时候，金发的斯莱特林突然侧身把长袍拉直，理直气壮：“不是全校，我就没戴！”

……看来是还不够重。哈利觉得自己脸都黑了，莫名其妙的火气顿时上了个新高度。

“哦，那是因为他的还在这儿。”一道飘飘忽忽的声音从德拉科摔下来的树上传来，金发女巫探出头，拿着一枚徽章晃了晃；“你好，哈利･波特。你现在身边也有很多骚扰虻，需要一点飞船李子吗？”

“你好，卢娜。”因为她的话平静了不少的哈利打招呼道。“谢谢，但是我现在不方便拿，还是下次吧。”

他第一次见到卢娜时，拉文克劳和正坐在树下和德拉科争论着什么，由于他们相似的外表哈利还以为卢娜是德拉科的亲戚。虽然他们都说不记得家谱上有过一个洛夫古德或者马尔福，但按罗恩的说法，所有纯血家族都是远亲关系，德拉科和卢娜可能只是恰好展现了同一个祖先的外貌基因。

“那不是我的！”德拉科嘶嘶反驳，“我只是随便拿了一个研究怎么改掉上面的字！”

“是吗，马尔福？”哈利双手抱怀，挑起一边眉毛；“现在你倒是打算改了？”

“说到底还是你的错！”德拉科拿着魔杖疯狂比划，“是你先决定做个白痴的，波特！我根本不认为你想参加见鬼的三强争霸赛！”

提起这个德拉科终于反应过来自己才是占理的一方，他开始滔滔不绝控诉哈利的偏见，说得哈利不得不堵着耳朵喊对不起我不该打断你说话！我们扯平了行吧？！

然而德拉科却泄了气；“可徽章是扎比尼发出去的，”他耸耸肩，“我收不回来，也找不到一次性改变所有徽章文字的咒语。”

“马尔福，我不是真的对徽章生气。”哈利安慰般拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“反正你也不是故意的，更何况，今年我上了那么多次《预言家日报》，我能承受得住其他人奇怪的眼神。”

德拉科噗嗤笑了出来；“蠢货。”

“饭桶。”哈利不甘示弱。他摆了摆手，这就打算回公共休息室。然而还没走出两步，一道白光擦着他的脸颊飞过，他飞快地伸手去拿口袋里的魔杖，还没等碰到就听到一句：“不许这样，小子！”

周围所有人都被这个声音吸引了视线，卢娜尖叫着德拉科的名字，哈利掏出魔杖向侧面跳开，在他的左边穆迪一瘸一拐地从楼梯上下来，老傲罗举着魔杖指着树下——嗯？

哈利转过头去，德拉科不知何时不见了踪影，他原本的位置上一只白鼬茫然地坐在地上。

“…WHAT THE FUCK?!”哈利突然反应过来刚才发生了什么，他一个箭步冲过去捞起还没反应过来的小动物紧紧抱在怀里，愤怒地抬头；“谁干的？！”

“放开它，男孩。”穆迪一瘸一拐走到哈利面前，完好的那只眼睛死死盯着他，用低沉的嗓音沙哑地说。

“什么？”哈利收紧手臂往后退了退，满脸的警惕几乎要凝成实体屏障。“穆迪教授？”他不确定地喊出那个自己印象中还不错的教授的名字。

哈利知道穆迪不喜欢斯莱特林，或者更有针对性一些：不喜欢德拉科･马尔福。因为和德拉科交朋友哈利早就把魔法世界中的偏见体验了个遍，上一辈的看法被强加在孩子们身上，惹得哈利烦不胜烦。不说穆迪这种退休傲罗，光是韦斯莱和马尔福之间的世仇都很严重了，他毫不怀疑如果把罗恩和德拉科单独放在一起，要不了两分钟他们就都得进医疗翼。

连布莱克家出身的小天狼星听说哈利和德拉科是朋友之后都差点儿不顾自己逃犯的身份杀去马尔福庄园。

所以，虽然哈利对穆迪的印象还可以，但由于德拉科在黑魔法防御课上的遭遇，他心里对这个人还是有不少防备的。

“放开它，波特。”穆迪重复，他盯着哈利校服袍盖着的小动物，假眼令人不安地打转。“我最看不惯在背后攻击别人的人，这种做法最肮脏、卑鄙，是胆小鬼的行为……”

“什么？！”

“马尔福只是想用飞来咒召回那枚徽章，”卢娜插嘴道，“他咒语都念了一半。”

哈利更加愤怒地看向穆迪；“马尔福不会给我下咒的，教授。你做了什么？”

中庭里的学生开始窃窃私语，城堡里也逐渐开始有人从窗口向外探头。哈利和穆迪僵持好久，看格兰芬多完全没有放手的动作，老傲罗不耐烦地抖抖胳膊。

“永远别相信斯莱特林，波特！他用魔杖指着你——”

“现在是你在用魔杖指着我！”

哈利强硬地打断穆迪的话，这时，被他抱在怀里的小动物终于反应过来了似的，突然开始一个劲儿发抖。显然那对哈利的情绪没有一点帮助，就在他打算直接用魔杖威胁黑魔法防御教授之前另一个熟悉的声音唤回了他的理智。

“这里发生了什么？”麦格教授抱着一堆书快步走到中庭的草坪上，她看了看穆迪，又看了看哈利。“波特先生？”

“我什么也没干！”哈利指着穆迪大喊，“是他先开始的！”

“说话注意点儿，男孩儿，我还什么都没来得及做。”穆迪镇静地回答，完全没有收回魔杖的意思。

麦格向前挪了一步，恰好挡住穆迪的魔杖；“穆迪教授？为什么你会用魔杖指着我们的一名学生？”

“他咒了马尔福，教授！”在穆迪回答之前哈利连忙说，他掀开长袍，露出怀里瑟瑟发抖的小动物。“穆迪教授把马尔福变成了动物！”

麦格愣了两秒，怀里的书散落一地。

“哦，梅林，”她震惊地瞪大眼；“这是马尔福先生？”

哈利连连点头，麦格教授深吸一口气，抽出魔杖指着白鼬，随着她的动作空气中出现噼里啪啦一阵响声。变形学教授转身开始和穆迪理论，完全没管因为怀中突然增加的重量被压得仰面倒地的哈利。

“穆迪教授，我相信邓布利多教授在雇用你的时候已经明确告知，在霍格沃茨，教授不允许对学生使用这种程度的咒语！”

“别这么严肃，米勒娃，我只是惩罚那个试图对别人下咒的小鬼。”

“不能用魔法！！”

后脑勺着地的哈利疼得面部扭曲，他推了推双手压在自己肋骨上的德拉科；“呲——马尔福，你挪一下……马尔福？你还好吗？”

德拉科垂着脑袋看不清表情，一时间哈利也不顾上自己头疼了，这就想撑起身子去看他的脸。然而刚撑到一半，德拉科猛地抬头，白皙的脸颊此刻烧透了一般红。斯莱特林一把将哈利重新推倒在地，夺过他手中的徽章头也不回地跑掉了。

“哦，他身边的骚扰虻都不见了！”坐在树上的卢娜不慌不忙地鼓掌；“That's lovely.”

“THAT'S LOVELY？”哈利不敢置信地重复，他指着德拉科离开的方向努力半天也没想到该接什么，最后放弃般倒回地上，等眼前的光斑消散。

“你身边的也减少了，哈利。”卢娜补充。

* * *

  
♕

“为什么没人邀请我去圣诞舞会——”

“你长得丑。”

“德拉科･马尔福！”潘西往他肩膀上狠狠一锤，“你一个没伴儿的还好意思说我？哦对了，你也没有舞伴，不如我们一起去吧！”

“不！！”德拉科飞快地向后贴在窗台上，“去年我家的圣诞晚会你踩坏了我一双龙皮靴！龙皮靴！龙都不容易咬坏的东西你是怎么踩坏的？！”

“我们玩完了，马尔福。”

“那可真是太好了。”德拉科把蜷起来的腿伸到窗外，“说真的，潘西。你总是可以去问问扎比尼，萨拉查知道他会带任何两条腿的生物去舞会。”

黑发女巫顿时满脸嫌弃；“算了，我还不如去邀请巨怪。”

“所以？你想和谁跳舞？”

潘西警惕地看了看走廊，每个被允许参加圣诞舞会的人都在兴高采烈讨论着自己要穿的礼服，而低年级的学生们失落地快步离开，或者尝试询问高年级的人愿不愿意带自己去。没有人特别注意坐在窗台上的他们，于是女巫示意德拉科前倾身体，压着声音说：“塞德里克･迪戈里。”

德拉科怜悯地看着她；“友情提醒——迪戈里有女朋友，而且他女朋友很漂亮。”

“我知道——”潘西难过地呻吟，“其实说到舞会，我的第一反应是奥利弗･伍德！可是他今年毕业了！”

德拉科表情更怜悯了；“就算他没毕业，邀请伍德的难度也不会比迪戈里更低。梅林在上，你就不能换个简单点儿的目标吗？每个人都喜欢奥利弗･伍德！”

“闭嘴！你这个目标是哈利･波特的家伙！”

“我——”

“在叫我？”

“——'t the fuck!”

德拉科被吓得没坐稳差点儿从窗口栽下三楼，被哈利眼疾手快抓着胳膊拉了回来。

“梅林在上，波特！”金发巫师心有余悸地捂住胸口，“你能不能别这么吓人？！”

“你能不能别这么戏剧化？”哈利尖锐地反问，“我只是普通地走过来，是你没看见我！倒不是说我有意见，毕竟如果你看见我肯定直接跑了。”

德拉科心虚地移开视线。

他承认自己躲哈利的技术从一年级就没长进过，毕竟也没什么机会去练习。然而即使知道他也要躲，被一个和马尔福有私仇的教授当众变成动物已经够丢脸了，但更丢脸的果然是哈利･波特当着几乎半个学校的面冲过去把他揣怀里啊！揣怀里！

德拉科想把哈利的头拧下来揣怀里。

但仅仅是这样的丢人程度还不至于让德拉科硬生生躲格兰芬多两个月，重点是那天布雷斯在外面晃了一圈回宿舍，不怀好意地把德拉科从被子里挖出来，问他我听说白鼬（Ferret）发情期不交配会死，怎么样，你当时是在发情期吗？是不是钻波特裤子的冲动特别强烈？

布雷斯･扎比尼接下来的一个星期都躺在医疗翼里。

德拉科发誓他短暂的动物形态并没有处于什么见鬼的发情期，实际上，他对那段经历的记忆一直都很模糊。动物的天性本能在那时压倒理智占了上风，他隐约记得自己很害怕，然后有一个人把自己抱了起来，胸膛的温度充满了安全感，让他想一辈子呆在那儿不出来。

——往好处想，至少所有人都知道你想对哈利做什么了。

回想起卢娜的话，德拉科惊恐地意识到他无法反驳。

这份冲动出现得不能说没有道理，却不合时宜。他从来没有处理过类似情绪的经验，卢修斯对德拉科和哈利之间“平等的交友关系”也一直谈不上满意。再加上世界杯时的黑魔标记、无法解释的第四名勇士，所有事都在尖叫着有什么不对劲，德拉科不得不在一个异常的环境里试图处理自己刚生根的感情。

“好吧，你抓到我了。”德拉科毫无技巧地转移话题，在心里默默祈祷哈利不会发现：“所以，你找我有什么事？要知道，我们中的一些人并不总是那么闲。”

潘西在旁边发出了鄙视的鼻音。

令人惊讶，哈利真的被这个问题吸引了全部注意力，他尴尬地挠挠头眼神飘忽，试了好几次都没能直视德拉科的脸。

“我想问……”格兰芬多用完全不格兰芬多的语气开口：“你……如果你还没……wouldyouliketogototheyuleballwithme?”

潘西眨眨眼，德拉科揉揉耳朵。

“对不起，你能重复一遍吗？”金发的斯莱特林皱起眉。

“我是说，”哈利深吸一口气，鼓足了所有勇气用十分格兰芬多的方式大声问：“你愿意和我一起去圣诞舞会吗？！”

嘈杂的走廊瞬间陷入寂静，下个瞬间所有人都大声地讨论着刚才发生的事，正大光明对他们指指点点。德拉科愣在原地，一时不知道是自己的耳朵出毛病了还是哈利･波特的脑子出毛病了，而哈利还在喋喋不休地念叨什么我问了麦格教授她说不一定非要找异性舞伴我听扎比尼说你还没有约会所以才来问你，仿佛只要停下就没胆量再开口了。

这就是你想要的不是吗？脑袋左边冒出来的小人儿说，现在他来邀请你了，他也想和你一起去，快告诉他你的想法！

但你不知道他为什么邀请你！脑袋右边冒出来的小人儿说，也许他只是找不到别的舞伴了，把你当成后备计划！不然为什么都到今天了才来问你？

快说点儿什么！两边的小人儿同时喊，吵得金发巫师头疼。

“好！！”于是德拉科大声喊。

哈利猛地闭上嘴，当他反应过来德拉科在说什么之后，整张脸都亮了起来。

直到黄金男孩都走不成路蹦着离开走廊，德拉科还在震惊自己到底是怎么了居然把脑内的话喊了出来。而小人儿们又开始吱吱喳喳，立场一致告诉他现在还来得及，赶紧追上去补救！

德拉科蹭地站了起来。

“我去找找舞会穿的衣服，”他认真地说，“波特可是要跳开场舞的。”

他抛下石化了的小人儿们和潘西飞快地向宿舍方向跑去。黑发女巫看着他的背影，伸手捂住胸口。

“哦梅林，哦萨拉查！”她大口大口喘着粗气，“德拉科･马尔福的脑袋终于还是坏了，在你需要她的时候格兰杰人呢？给我一个正常人！”

* * *

  
♕

“我还是不敢相信，哈利，你居然真的去问马尔福了。”

“所以我有舞伴了。”哈利直白地指出，他对着镜子整理韦斯莱夫人专门帮他为了舞会选购的礼服；“而你谁也没问，所以你没有。”

他透过镜子看了眼颓废地坐在床上的罗恩。“你还穿着看起来像是穆丽尔姨婆的裙子的礼服。”他补充。

罗恩崩溃地一头栽进枕头。不知道莫丽从哪儿翻出来了这么件礼服寄给他，信里还说这是十分有意义的古董。要不是不穿礼服不能进大礼堂罗恩又想知道赫敏到底找了谁当舞伴，他打死也不会穿带着蕾丝花边的衣服。

哈利的礼服就正常多了，经典的黑白配色，不算特别出彩，但也没什么好挑剔的。现在，他正对着镜子整理那头被德拉科从小嫌弃到大的鸟窝头发。

“就没有什么魔法能把我的头发变得不那么乱吗？”哈利心累地抱怨。

“放心，哥们儿。”罗恩爬起来拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“你不会是头发最乱的那个，还有赫敏呢。”

哈利明智地没有接话。四年级对他来说实在是曲折，先是罗恩，然后是德拉科，然后是罗恩和赫敏，青春期的学生们总是有发不完的脾气讲不尽的矛盾。哈利到现在也不知道德拉科躲了自己两个多月是因为什么，如果不是赫敏威胁他再念叨一次马尔福她就替他去邀请那个金发的斯莱特林，哈利根本没勇气开口。

“你也可以认真想想到底为什么想邀请马尔福，”赫敏说，“我从来不喜欢他，但你显然不是。”

事实证明，哪怕是赫敏･格兰杰也不能看透每一件事。哈利很清楚自己为什么要邀请德拉科，在他连续给小天狼星寄一个月抱怨德拉科的信之后他的教父受不了地说，我仿佛回到了学生时代，每天听你爸爸抱怨你妈妈不理他。

从那之后很多事都变得清晰了。

唯一的问题是詹姆和莉莉的家庭背景不是阻碍，而德拉科父亲的立场和哈利鲜明对立。可用小天狼星话说就是去他的！他们是青少年！现在不放纵难道要等老了吗？

一路上听着罗恩抱怨舞会来到门厅，学生们都聚集在这儿等待八点钟礼堂的大门开启，一大群人挤来挤去找自己的舞伴。哈利踮着脚试图在人群中找到德拉科，他看到了好几个斯莱特林的学生，潘西挽着一个不认识的高年级拉文克劳的手臂，高尔和克拉布要么是还没来要么就是不准备来了——这种可能性不太大，毕竟舞会上的食物有足够的吸引力——想要通过那两个体型显眼的斯莱特林找到德拉科看来是不现实。

罗恩突然猛地一扯哈利的衣服。

“Holy shit,”红头发的巫师指着刚打开的橡木门；“哈利，你看那个是不是赫敏？”

哈利疑惑地顺着罗恩手指的方向看去，顿时说不出话来了：如果不是罗恩指出来，他或许根本认不出威克多尔･克鲁姆身边那个穿着浅紫光蓝色长袍的漂亮女巫是赫敏･格兰杰。她不知用什么方法让头发变得柔顺，在脑后挽成一个发髻，还抹了淡淡的珠光眼影。她看上去很漂亮，出乎想象的漂亮，哈利甚至开始怀疑自己四年没发现赫敏这么漂亮是不是因为瞎了。

直到一个人径直撞在哈利身上，格兰芬多才找回身体的控制权。他皱着眉转身，下个瞬间停止了呼吸。

“抱歉！我来晚了吗？如果晚了那都是扎比尼那个贱人……波特？你怎么了？”一路跑来撞到哈利的德拉科烦躁地扒了扒因为跑步而变得凌乱的头发，他抬起头，不解地拍了下因为窒息满脸通红的哈利。“波特？”

哈利夸张地呼出一口气。

如果说赫敏的打扮还在哈利的理解范围内，德拉科的衣服则是完全超出了想象：他穿的并不是巫师礼服长袍，黑色燕尾服的内衬和外翻的领子都是宝蓝色的，袖口和领子边用金线锁边；西装里面是浅灰色的衬衣，配着亮银色的领结；白色的西装裤显得他的腿很长，脚上的龙皮靴或许是浑身上下唯一一点看得出这个人是巫师的地方。

向来以自己纯血身份为荣的德拉科･马尔福此刻看起来就像是个误入霍格沃茨的麻瓜。

麦格教授的声音从门口传来：“请勇士们到这边！”

德拉科往门口看了一眼，无奈地叹了口气把丧失行动能力的哈利拖到门口，在其他学生进入礼堂的时候狠狠地用胳膊肘戳了黑发巫师一下。

“你他妈到底怎么回事？”他嘶嘶地说，“如果现在你后悔邀请我了——”

“不！”哈利猛地回神尖叫着打断，获得了麦格教授一个死亡瞪视。第四名勇士缩了缩，压低声音：

“我只是，你看起来……”哈利语无伦次。

“我相当肯定这是麻瓜礼服，”纯血巫师严肃地说，“如果不是，那就是多比的错，是他找来的杂志。”

多比自从离开马尔福家这是去哪儿了啊！他从哪儿找的中世纪杂志？！

“你看起来很好。”麦格教授带领他们走进大礼堂，哈利跟在她身后，侧过头坚定地对德拉科说。“实际上，相当好，我只是没见过你穿麻瓜的衣服。”

说“相当好”根本不足以形容德拉科的外表，他看上去就是小王子从童话书里走了出来，浑身都发着光，精致得不该属于这个世界。要不是当时哈利一口气没上来，他可能会直接喊出“小王子”。

听到哈利的话德拉科紧绷的肩膀终于放松了下来，他得意地挑起眉毛；“那当然！我永远是完美的！”

哈利开玩笑似的一把将他推倒在座位上，借着和德拉科说悄悄话避开了试图炫耀的珀西。

“我知道你对外表有一套严格的标准，马尔福，但是打扮成王子的样子不管怎么说都太过分了。”毕竟勇士因为无法呼吸当场暴毙绝对会对比赛造成严重的影响。哈利心想。

德拉科皱着眉打量自己；“这就是普通的麻瓜礼服，”哈利哼了一声，决定不告诉他这套衣服怎么看都和普通扯不上关系。“而且巫师没有王子的说法，我们只讨论血统。”

“我不是说真正的王子，是童话里的那种。”哈利解释道，他正大光明从上到下打量了一遍德拉科，努力克制脸红的冲动；“你看起来像是从童话故事里走出来的。”

“好吧，麻瓜的故事真奇怪。”

“巫师的睡前故事也没好到哪儿去。”

结果他们直接忘记了这场舞会的重点，连跳开场舞的时候都在争论究竟是麻瓜的童话奇怪还是巫师的睡前故事奇怪，导致后半场两个人励志踩掉对方的鞋子不知道撞了多少人，最后被气急败坏的麦格教授轰出了舞池。

哪怕是这样也没有阻止他们幼稚的争执：

“麻瓜的更奇怪！”

“巫师的更奇怪！”

“你这么说真有意思，波特！因为你都没看过巫师的睡前故事！”

“说得和你看过麻瓜童话书一样！”

他们怒视着彼此，哼了一声转身从两个方向离开大礼堂，第二天吃早饭时分别用猫头鹰在对方面前丢下了《诗翁彼豆故事集》和《小王子》。

早就习惯了这两个人奇怪友谊的格兰芬多们没什么奇怪的反应，但斯莱特林们足足喊了德拉科半个月的“波特的小王子”。

TBC


	3. 下（完）

  
♕

_“你们一点也不像我的那朵玫瑰花，你们还什么都不是呢。”小王子对她们说。“没有人驯养过你们，你们也没有驯养过任何人。你们就像我的狐狸过去那样，它那时只是一只与成千上万只狐狸一样的狐狸。可是，我现在已经和它交上朋友，它现在就是世界上一只独一无二的狐狸了。”_

观众席上人声鼎沸，德拉科双手抓着面前的护栏，抖得它咯吱作响。

他知道自己有很多坏毛病，哪怕相比起一些其他纯血家族出身的巫师德拉科少了不少偏见，但从小被宠坏这点还是别人没办法比的。

德拉科对自己的小心眼儿心知肚明，能因为哈利去了格兰芬多把纳威的记忆球往天上扔，也能因为潘西拿错了他的零食把女巫咒进医疗翼。分享从来不在他的词典里，他恨不得把所有属于自己的东西都贴上大大的“德拉科･马尔福专属”然后圈起来谁也不给碰。

——但人是会自己走出去的。

霍格沃茨的学生们都在欢呼他们第二名勇士的归来，德拉科怔怔地看着黑湖中央费力把罗恩和加布丽･德拉库尔捞出水面的哈利，灰蓝色的眼睛毫无波澜。

他只是在想两个月前的圣诞舞会，大礼堂内飘着雪花，向周边看去视野都是模糊的。那时哈利看着他，绿色的眼睛里生机盎然，好像他是独一无二的。

加布丽也被困在水下的事实的确可以证明所谓“最重要的人”可以是亲人朋友，但塞德里克的宝物是秋，克鲁姆的宝物是赫敏，这两对儿一起去了圣诞舞会跳了开场舞，德拉科站在岸边觉得自己什么也算不上。

喜欢的人？他不够格；朋友？显然他比不上见鬼的罗恩･韦斯莱。

魔法是绝对的，他们说宝物是被“选中”的，就像勇士同样是被选中的一样。如果魔法告诉德拉科你想多了，那么事实一定就是这样。

他猛地放开紧握的栏杆，戴上长袍的帽子，低着头挤进人群往城堡的方向走去。欢呼声被留在身后，德拉科绕过湖畔停在城堡门前，枯黄的树叶在空中划过他眼前。

德拉科拢着帽子抬头，向空中呼了口白气。

二月的天很冷。

也许他应该回宿舍添件衣服。  
  
  
  
  
  
人不逼自己一下永远不会知道自己的极限，就在三个月前德拉科还认为在霍格沃茨躲开哈利･波特是件不可能完成的任务，在三强争霸赛的第二项任务结束之后，他就借着必须要专注于期末考试躲了哈利四个月——反正有个会提前五个月开始复习的赫敏顶着。有好几次格兰芬多都尝试在走廊上和他搭话，没说两句就被德拉科敷衍需要去问教授问题，次数一多，哈利也意识到了不对劲，每天只是隔着大礼堂不解地看着他。

这一躲就躲到了期末考试结束，德拉科被潘西拖去魁地奇球场看第三项任务，不知道是哪个白痴想的比赛内容，观众从头到尾都只能看到迷宫的最外层和层层白雾。德拉科好几次试图离开都被不同的人按了下来，终于任务结束，哈利･波特带着一个不会动的尸体从半空中栽到草地上。

“他回来了，”邓布利多试着搀起哈利的时候，黑发巫师喃喃自语。

“他回来了，伏地魔回来了！”

球场上静了一瞬之后发出震耳欲聋的尖叫，然而所有那些“神秘人！？”、“塞德里克死了？！”、“谁杀了塞德里克！”的声音德拉科统统听不到。他能做的只有直勾勾地看着失了魂儿似的哈利，似乎察觉到有人在盯着自己，哈利突然转过头来，充满了无法言说悲痛的绿色眼睛和他对上。

德拉科不受控制后退一步，喉咙里逃出一声可怜的、绝望的呜咽。

他一直知道卢修斯曾经是杀死哈利父母的凶手的追随者，他从来没有假装这件事不存在。四年级刚开学时，因为世界杯上出现的黑魔标记导致德拉科有好几天都在哈利面前感到不自在，反而是哈利对此接受良好，用他的话说，你又不是你父亲，从小到大你和他闹的矛盾还少吗？

这是事实，但德拉科心里依旧有身为纯血巫师的傲慢同样是事实，他只是明智地选择不说。自从三年级没改过来口喊了赫敏泥巴种结果被冲脸揍了一拳之后，他彻底理解了沉默是金。

根深蒂固的矛盾却不能因为不明说就消失。哈利･波特永远是那个活下来的男孩儿，德拉科･马尔福永远是卢修斯的儿子，他可以不延续上一辈的仇恨，但他能说那些仇恨不存在吗？

在哈利脱力晕过去的同时，德拉科落荒而逃。  
  
  
  
  
  
“我要说多少次我和他绝交了！”

“你至少可以努力尝试一下！”

“努力？去问一个大半年没说过话的人‘嗨波特今年圣诞要来我家吗’？”德拉科隔着书房的桌子冲卢修斯大喊：“他不是傻子，你自己都说他看见你了！我他妈还能怎么解释？！”

“德拉科！谁教你这么说话的？！”纳西莎被德拉科脱口而出的脏话吓得连忙开口制止。

“现在不是在乎我用什么词的时候，妈妈！”德拉科崩溃地说。

“我们是怎么教你的，德拉科？”卢修斯冷着脸，不断摩擦手杖上的蛇头。“家庭永远是第一位，而现在，正是你为家庭做出牺牲的时候。”

“他是我的……！”德拉科突然停下了，他本来想说朋友，哪怕不是最重要的他也是哈利･波特不止一次公开表示“我比你们谁都更了解他”的朋友。但第三项任务之后哈利开始躲避德拉科的目光，他没有再试着和他说话，甚至不愿意来要一个解释。

德拉科不知道还能怎么理解哈利的行为。

他泄了气；“随便他是什么东西，”德拉科转身离开，“但是我不会做那些你想让我做的事，永远不会。”

他有一个小小的星球，星球上有朵独一无二的花，那朵花长着刺威胁可能出现的野兽，他正要离开那个小小的星球，再也不能及时得知那里会不会真的出现吃花朵的动物，但在离开之前，他想竖起屏风。  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
♕

“波特！喂，波特！What the fuck…哈利･波特！！”

他快步追上去抓住哈利把他拖到一处可以藏身的凹室，斯莱特林紧张地向前后看了看，回头就骂：“你什么毛病？夜游不带隐形斗篷，还想被乌姆里奇关禁闭？！”

“听你这么说可真有意思，马尔福。”哈利没好气地哼了一声，语气冷得德拉科猛地松开抓着格兰芬多胳膊的手。“突然间，你开始在乎我的死活了。”

德拉科被这种指控说得视线下滑，盯着地面自言自语：“我从来没说过我不在乎。”

“哦，所以找一百个理由不和我说话、拒绝加入D.A.、当着其他所有人的面把通讯加隆砸我脸上就是你表达在乎的方式？！多新颖啊马尔福！我是不是该写下来记在羊皮纸上好当成传家宝保存着？！”

斯莱特林跳起来把哈利推到对面墙上捂住他的嘴，竖起一根手指压着声音：“嘘——！”灰蓝色的眼睛警惕地打转；“调查行动组的人可能在附近！”

哈利一把打掉他的手；“其中端了我们活动地点的那个混账现在就站在我面前，多一个少一个有什么区别！”他咬牙切齿，狠狠地戳了下德拉科长袍上别着的调查行动组徽章。

“……至少当时里面没人。”德拉科缩缩脖子，小声嘀咕。

“WHAT?!”

“小点儿声！”他第二次伸手去捂哈利的嘴，格兰芬多终于安静了下来，一双眼怒视着他。

德拉科原本就是因为看到了哈利才临时做出的决定，所以哪怕是明面上调查行动组的头儿，他也不知道这附近有没有别人。如今的霍格沃茨没有人不讨厌乌姆里奇——斯莱特林自然也一样——可他清楚自己主动加入调查行动组是为了在乌姆里奇眼皮子底下捣乱更方便，谁知道其他人呢？斯莱特林从来没有推心置腹的传统。

“现在，波特，”德拉科尽力不让哈利的目光影响自己，“我找你有正事儿。”

哈利第二次打掉他的手；“当然，”他翻白眼，“你永远都有正事儿。”

斯莱特林深吸一口气努力不和黄金男孩吵起来；“如果我没记错的话，”他艰难地用平稳的语气开口；“你的确说过，小天狼星･布莱克住在布莱克老宅？”

听到这个名字哈利立刻警惕了起来。“这和你有什么关系？”他防备地开口。

现在轮到德拉科冷笑了；“我不过是说了一个名字你就这种反应，你还好意思指责我？算了，我不是来找你吵架的。实际上，我是想向你提供情报。”

“提供情报。”哈利有些怀疑地重复，“试试看，马尔福。给我一个在这种情况下相信你的理由。”

见鬼，这话听起来意外地疼。不过就像他告诉卢修斯的那样，哈利不是白痴，在卢修斯光明正大出现在黑魔王的复活现场、德拉科又一直避开他的情况下，没足够的理由黄金男孩是不该完全信任自己。

至少他留下来听自己的话了，不是吗？德拉科自嘲地想。

“听着，我不能确定这之间是不是有什么联系。但总之复活节假期的时候，我在家里看到了一只从来没见过的家养小精灵，他喊我妈妈‘西茜小姐’。”德拉科顿了顿，继续连说带比划：“嗯，在结婚之前，我妈妈是个布莱克，我猜小天狼星没告诉过你毕竟他们的关系不算好。只有布莱克家的家养小精灵才会这么喊她，我们家的都是直接喊‘女主人’。我不知道一个布莱克家的家养小精灵为什么会突然出现在庄园，而且我爸爸还在问他小天狼星的事，但是……不管怎么说，你最好还是注意一下，你教父似乎被盯上了。”

哈利的表情在德拉科说话时慢慢从怀疑变成防备，最后一片空白，当德拉科说完，黑发巫师心累地叹了口气。

“不止一年了，”他说，德拉科不解地皱眉，不知道哈利为什么突然转移话题。

“你躲了我不止一年，马尔福。不管我怎么找你想和你说话，你都能找到理由离开，还变成了乌姆里奇的走狗，然后今天你又出现了！好像之前什么都没发生似的，开始警告我注意克利切。”哈利发出一阵好笑的气声。“我真的不知道你究竟想干什么。”

德拉科耸耸肩，没有接腔。

暑假时几乎是对卢修斯摊牌了我和你不是一边的已经让德拉科怀疑自己是不是被格兰芬多影响得脑子都坏了，因为这件事，马尔福庄园的空气一直很紧张。而如果说那只是撇清关系，现在德拉科的行为则完全是对立宣言，告诉哈利是临时起意不错，但复活节之后德拉科一直在想得找个机会说出来。

他不知道布莱克家的家养小精灵究竟重不重要，如果卢修斯在书房对纳西莎说的“黑魔王一定会满意这个计划”能够作为依据的话，德拉科唯一可以肯定的是他并不想让黑魔王的计划顺利实施。

八岁那年，离家出走的德拉科遇见了一个看起来比自己要小的孩子，那个孩子穿着不合身的旧衣服，哭得撕心裂肺，看上去可怜巴巴的，被亲戚丢在森林里。

当德拉科意识到那是黑魔王上一个计划导致的结果后，他忍不住去尝试破坏黑魔王的下一个计划。

“我该怎么相信你？”哈利问，语气中藏着难以察觉的恳求。

啊，所以现在他想来找自己要一个说法了。德拉科想。可惜当初的理由现在已经变得不值一提，他没能力给哈利一个满意的答案， **我爸爸似乎想要杀死你教父** 这种话说了只能给带来更多不信任。

他还不想被憎恨。

“也许你不应该相信。”于是，德拉科假装毫不在意耸了耸肩，他离开凹室，没走两步又突然想起了什么回过头；“穿上你的隐形斗篷，我知道你带着。”斯莱特林警告道：“如果遇见的不是我，说不定你就没这个好运气了。”

“这倒是，”哈利苦笑出声，“我刚才一定用掉了一年份的运气。”  
  
  
  
  
  
不管德拉科的目标是什么，他都成功了，不如说，成功过头了。

最初他只是想提醒一句，把自己听到的事告诉哈利，接下来不论怎么发展都和他没关系，谁活着谁死了全凭运气。然而看着《预言家日报》德拉科意识到，不论怎么发展，结局终究都会和他有关系。

报纸用整整两个版面来讲述凤凰社根据黄金男孩的话在神秘事务司设下陷阱，和被陷阱骗过去的食死徒们展开混战，甚至引出了神秘人本人。邓布利多和神秘人在魔法部展开激烈的战斗，最后除了贝拉特里克斯･莱斯特兰奇被伏地魔带着逃脱以外，其余参与了行动的食死徒们全都被傲罗逮捕，关押在阿兹卡班。

卢修斯･马尔福的名字在被捕名单上无比显眼。

他怎么能想不到，既然是从卢修斯嘴里说出来的、既然是和布莱克的家养小精灵有关的计划，那么这个计划肯定是卢修斯实施的。他怎么能无视了这件事？他不想被牵扯进去，不想成为哈利的仇人之一，却怎么能忘记他的父亲早已深陷泥潭。

他为什么没想起来呢？

眼前的字逐渐变得模糊，德拉科攥着报纸的手颤抖得越来越厉害。

他到底做了什么？

茫然地抬起头，大礼堂在德拉科眼中像是油画里的色块。他转向那个盯了五年的方向，根本不知道模糊的视线后面还有没有人在看着自己。

这不重要，已经不再重要了。

“我给你警告让你去救你的教父，”他嘴唇颤抖着，声音被淹没在无边的悲伤之中。“我救了他，” 顺着脸颊落下的泪水浸透了报纸，啪嗒啪嗒，像是什么碎掉的声音。

“而你就是这样对我的？”  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
♕

所以这就是代价。

德拉科笔直地站在会客厅门口，纳西莎抓着他的肩膀，长长的指甲扎进他的肉里。她看着自己表情狂热的姐姐，脸上虽然没有情绪波动，但德拉科清楚地感觉到母亲的呼吸愈发沉重。

但德拉科十分平静，他早就设想过现在的场景，当它真的发生了实在没什么可意外的。整个暑假德拉科都窝在自己的床上胡思乱想，根本不离开房间，把哈利･波特送的那本童话书撕碎又修复、撕碎又修复，把玫瑰花涂成黑色再画上一副圆框眼镜，然后用咒语消除重来。

如果不是被召唤了，德拉科能在屋里一直呆到开学。

当然他没有那样的好运气。

“你是一个很有潜力的年轻人，”屋子最深处传来了蛇一般的嘶嘶低语，满是人的会客室很安静，每个人都听得清这些话。

“过来，小马尔福。”

纳西莎的手臂瞬间僵直，贝拉激动地发出尖叫；“快过来，德拉科！过来！”她疯狂地挥手，“向我们的主人献上你的忠诚！”

这还真是相当讽刺，德拉科想，他加固了大脑封闭术的屏障。就在去年，他还在隔壁书房冲卢修斯拍桌子，说我不会做你想让我做的事。一年过去，他却马上就要成为食死徒了。

是的，这就是代价。

“Yes, my lord.”德拉科尽量把呼吸的颤抖控制在最低限度，他坚定地向前走去，想着星星、狐狸、风和玫瑰花。

“我看得出来，”当德拉科在黑魔王面前跪下时，那个蛇一样的男人开口道。德拉科浑身一僵条件反射将脑内的屏障再次加强，然后听到黑魔王继续说：“你很有能力，你能完成我交给你的任务。”

德拉科松了一口气。

“Of course, my lord.”他低着头不敢看那双血红的眼睛，祈祷自己的语气足够真诚。

“但是，在我告诉你那项任务之前，”黑魔王向他伸出一只手，德拉科咬着牙闭上眼，将左臂递了过去。

“首先你将会加入伏地魔大人最尊贵的队伍——食死徒。”枯枝一般的手指卷起他的袖子，用指甲划过德拉科的左臂内侧，黑魔王的声音里出现了罕见的笑意。

“你担得起这份恩赐吗，小马尔福？”

“我发誓，”德拉科强迫自己开口，“我将会完成黑魔王大人的所有愿望。”他抬起头，眼中黑云压城。

下个瞬间木头代替了指甲压在皮肤上，仿佛有无数针尖不断刺穿他左前臂的血肉，德拉科连一秒都无法忍受直接尖叫出声，恍惚中，他听到红眼睛的怪物告诉他，这是荣耀。

而德拉科只想知道，在失去意识之后，他能不能回到B-612小行星？  
  
  
  
  
  
“……既然你不是一个人来的，冒昧问一句，其他人现在在哪儿呢？你好像孤立无援。”邓布利多背靠着围墙，看起来没有丝毫的惊慌或忧虑，好像德拉科根本没有用缴械咒打掉他的魔杖。

所以德拉科也没什么反应，只是耸了耸肩；“不知道，我不在乎。”他的目光从邓布利多脸上滑落，刚好看到墙边竖着的两把扫帚。

“还有谁在这儿？”德拉科警惕起来，斯莱特林后退半步，握紧自己的魔杖。

“哦，当然只有我一个。真是太巧了不是吗？”邓布利多的语气听上去居然很轻快，“现在你打算做什么，孩子？”

德拉科看着显然在装傻的邓布利多，突然对装模作样感到无比的疲惫——毕竟整整一年他都在其他人面前伪装——于是他决定放飞自我有话直说。

“我有一个任务，”金发巫师歪了歪头，“黑魔王交给我的。”他补充道；“他希望我杀了你。”

邓布利多的脸上看不出情绪；“然后你选择接受了？”

“我不得不接受。”

校长难过地摇摇头，“你总是可以选择的，德拉科。”

“我当然知道，这就是我选择的结果。”德拉科想笑，邓布利多居然敢现在和他谈选择，好像五年级的时候卢修斯不是因为他的选择被关进阿兹卡班似的。在同一条道路上你只能选择这么几次，剩下的后果无论多不喜欢，也必须得担着。

他当然理解选择，同样理解代价。

“那你现在为什么不动手呢？”邓布利多平静地说，“现在除了我们两个以外没有别人，我甚至都没拿着魔杖，为什么你不动手呢？”

德拉科哑然了。不论他如何做心理准备，真的要杀人时他还是没办法干脆下手。这和之前蹩脚的尝试完全不是同样的级别，不论是被诅咒的项链还是毒酒，德拉科根本不怀疑邓布利多能够看得出危险性。他时不时的行动不过是为了让黑魔王明白自己有在尝试，不会因为他的渎职而惩罚纳西莎。

即使那些尝试造成了谁的死亡他也不是真的在乎，毕竟德拉科也不会亲眼目睹谁死在自己面前。可现在邓布利多就站在他面前，如果校长注定死去，那么德拉科注定要成为唯一的见证者。

他深吸一口气，想要克制住手臂的颤抖。

必须动手，必须由我动手。德拉科对自己说。早就知道了不是吗，在那之后发生的一切都是不得不承受的代价。

“站到正确的道路上来吧，德拉科。我们可以把你藏到安全的地方，甚至你的母亲，我可以派凤凰社的成员去把她接出来。”邓布利多循循善诱，“德拉科，德拉科，你不是一个杀人的人。”

德拉科的手臂不抖了，他突然笑了，然而眼中的阴云遮住了他身上所有的光。

“我不是一个杀人的人？”金发巫师好笑地重复，“也许你说得对教授，但是——”他歪着脑袋，拉起左手的袖子露出前臂，声音嘶哑，“我甚至不知道，在我不得不接受这个之后，我还算不算是人。”

手臂上黑色的黑魔标记和天空中绿色的黑魔标记如出一辙，德拉科无法判断邓布利多说完的那一刻从心底涌出来的愤怒与恶心究竟是针对什么，于是他干脆不思考了，把自己关在大脑屏障的后面平稳地举起手中的魔杖，向着所有这些自以为看透了一切的人念出那句咒语：

“阿瓦达索命。”

德拉科的表情异常冷静。

他当时是不后悔的，邓布利多对德拉科而言从来没有什么特殊意义。绿光在斯内普冲上塔楼的瞬间没入校长的胸口，魔药学教授震惊了，他瞥了眼墙角，突然一把抓住金发巫师的领子把他往楼下拖。德拉科像个木偶似的跌跌撞撞下楼，好像周围的一切不过是虚假的画面。他盲目地跟着斯内普的脚步，甚至不知道自己为什么要奔跑。

“马尔福！”

德拉科后背一凉。

“马尔福，你他妈给我站住！！”

他下意识停下了脚步，想要为这个声音回头，却被斯内普毫不留情地向前拽了一把；“快跑，德拉科！”斯莱特林的院长严肃地说，“凤凰社要来了！”

似乎这时刚才发生的一切才转化为记忆，德拉科顿时一个哆嗦：他认出了后面那个声音，它属于哈利･波特，而德拉科刚刚杀了哈利･波特最重要的导师。

然而他依旧想要回头，千斤的重担压在身上阻碍了他逃亡的脚步，斯内普不得不拼命拉着他才逃离了霍格沃茨的范围。在幻影移形之前，他听到的最后一句话是哈利仿佛撕裂了声带才喊出来的“德拉科”。

星星消失在夜幕里。  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
♕

无论来过多少次德拉科也习惯不了地牢的黑暗，更不要说为了不让霸占了马尔福庄园的食死徒们发现，现在德拉科裹着纯黑色的斗篷，连灯都没敢点。他可不想因为怕黑而被食死徒逮到私自来到地牢，那些家伙比黑可怕多了。

不合时宜地，他怀念起了哈利的隐形斗篷。

德拉科晃晃脑袋，把那个不知道去了哪儿的黑发巫师甩出脑海。他放轻脚步走到地牢的铁门外，站在门边压低声音喊：

“洛夫古德，”德拉科眯着眼睛，试图看清地牢里的情况。“你还醒着吗？”

地牢里传来悉悉索索布料摩擦的声音，片刻之后，卢娜朦胧的脸出现在铁栏后。

“哦，嗨，马尔福。”女巫明显很困，说话的语气比平时更加飘飘忽忽。“你知道我在这儿。”

这听起来像是指责。虽然德拉科心里明白卢娜只是习惯性指出事实，也还是不由自主看向旁边的墙壁。

卢娜在圣诞节回家的霍格沃茨特快上失踪的事学校里学校里很多人都知道，但德拉科没想到的是她居然被关在自己家的地牢里。要不是吃晚饭的时候贝拉特里克斯提了一句，复活节假期结束德拉科也想不起来看一眼地牢。

“只有你自己？”他转移话题。

“还有奥利凡德先生和一个古灵阁的妖精，他叫拉环。”卢娜摇摇头，“迪安是今天被关进来的。”

见鬼，难怪今天下午一楼那么吵，肯定又是是搜捕队的那群人。

“你想干什么，马尔福？”迪安从卢娜身后冒了出来，他满脸厌恶地看着德拉科，如果不是因为中间隔着一道门，德拉科坚信自己会被直接揍一拳。

自从不再和哈利说话之后，格兰芬多对斯莱特林的态度慢慢又冷了下去。最明显的就是他们对德拉科的态度，哈利的小跟班们坚信是德拉科背叛了哈利的信任，在走廊上碰见一个个看上去都想给他下咒。

更不要说德拉科･马尔福杀死了邓布利多的消息已经传遍了英国魔法界，在学校时德拉科可没少被人瞪，也就见怪不怪了。

于是他没理搭理迪安；“你觉得你们能撑到复活节假期结束吗？”他想了想，又补充到：“也许我不能每天都过来，万一被贝拉特里克斯发现就完了。”

“什么？”迪安好笑地问，“难道你还打算救我们出去？”

德拉科终于还是忍不住瞪了他一眼；“好像我在乎你似的，”他皱了皱鼻子，恶狠狠地说：“如果不是担心像你这样的泥巴种死在我家地牢里污染空气，我才懒得管你。”

卢娜一把捂住迪安的嘴；“我认为那不是很困难。”她说，“我只是被带来当做人质，神秘人最近也不在，所以奥利凡德先生也不会那么难过。”

金发巫师又向里看了看；“奥利凡德怎么了？”

“神秘人想要知道老魔杖的消息，所以时不时地用钻心咒折磨他。”女巫叹气道，“他很老了，对钻心咒的承受能力并没有那么好。”

德拉科听懂了卢娜的话中话。他对钻心咒并不陌生，伏地魔心情不好的时候总会用钻心剜骨折磨他。大概是为了追随黑魔王的脚步，卡罗兄妹在霍格沃茨也总是偏爱钻心咒。但和他们主子不同的是，他们喜欢让学生对学生使用。总得来说这其实是件好事，像德拉科一样每次都找理由或者假装念咒的人不在少数，但还是有几个疯狂的——比如高尔和克拉布——把这件事当做乐趣。

“那我尽量想办法早回霍格沃茨。”他心累地挠挠头，“我有救你的计划，所以尽量不要惹怒任何人，好吗？如果你是个尸体的话就没有救你必要了。”

迪安刚想开口反驳又被卢娜捂住了嘴，女巫认真地点点头；“你也小心点。”她叮嘱。

德拉科随口应了一声，刚转过身就听见卢娜在他身后说：“你知道，他很担心你。他想知道究竟发生了什么。”

……黄金男孩选择闭上眼假装成瞎子又不是我的错。

“我不是他想象中那种手无缚鸡之力的人，”德拉科叹了口气，“说真的，他的脑袋没问题吗？事到如今还不知道我是什么样的人，不愧是巨怪脑子。”

“我认为你也不是很清楚自己是什么样的人，马尔福。”

这次他没有回答，蹑手蹑脚回到了自己的房间。第二天随便找了个理由说服一直心烦意乱的父母，提前返回了霍格沃茨，在夜深人静的时候直奔厨房找到了多比。

“我的确记得，你说过即使离开了马尔福庄园也还会听我的是吗，多比？”

家养小精灵眨着大得过分的眼睛，连连点头。“年轻的马尔福一直对多比很好！”他尖声尖气道，挺起胸膛；“多比愿意帮助年轻的马尔福，先生。”

“很好。”德拉科干脆盘腿坐在厨房的地上；“听着，我假设你还记得庄园地牢的位置……”  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
♕

“……把那个男孩儿给我带来，我需要成为老魔杖真正的主人。”

哈利不得不用尽全力克制才没有当场冲出去和伏地魔决斗。他要干什么？在用德拉科的家人做人质命令德拉科杀了邓布利多之后，现在他要杀了德拉科？！

罗恩翻了个白眼，“活该。”他刚发出声音就被赫敏一把捂住嘴，与此同时哈利一个眼刀杀了过去。红发巫师耸耸肩，没说什么别的。

外面的谈话还在继续。

“我当然愿意帮助您真正得到老魔杖，主人。”斯内普语气急切，脸上却一片空白，“然而，在我离开霍格沃茨之前，我所知道的是他们意识到了斯莱特林的学生中有许多人的父母都在追随着您，于是所有人都被集中关了起来，被那些血统叛徒看管……”

密道里的三个人面面相觑。哈利坚信自己的眼睛没有出问题，斯莱特林的大部分学生都和其他学院未到年龄的学生们一样都被通过有求必应室的通道转移了出去，令人意外的是也有不少人留了下来帮着他们战斗。但不管怎么说，斯内普显然是在撒谎。

“……像是德拉科･马尔福那样的年轻人首当其冲是他们的目标，现在他也许——”斯内普不说了，空白的脸上居然流露出一丝惋惜。

这下更明显是在瞎说了。哈利翻了个白眼，在来的路上他绝对看到了潘西･帕金森怒吼着“德拉科･马尔福你个天杀的给我过来！”从他身边跑过去，虽然他没看到德拉科，但潘西的那副语气怎么像也不是德拉科出事儿的样子。

“……但是主人您的魔法能力远远比哈利･波特更强，我们只需要一个计划，把他和其他人分开，这样您就不会被打扰……”

直到斯内普跟着伏地魔离开尖叫棚屋，哈利都满脸茫然不知道斯内普究竟在想什么，赫敏戳了戳哈利的后背。

“你还记得邓布利多是怎么说的吗？”女巫神色复杂，她犹豫地问：“直到最后，他都在说‘我相信斯内普教授’，如果，这只是一个假设，我是说如果斯内普真的是我们这边的人的话……”

“他撒谎只是因为他胆小，不敢单独进入霍格沃茨。”罗恩尖锐地反驳。

“那是伏地魔，罗恩！不是随便谁都能在他面前撒谎不被看透的！”赫敏更加理直气壮，“他选择冒这个险一定是为了更重要的事！如果他是伏地魔的人，还有什么比让一个黑魔王得到老魔杖更重要？”

罗恩张张嘴，发现自己无法反驳之后又闭上了。

“如果你说的没错，”哈利若有所思，“如果斯内普真的是我们这边的间谍，或许他留下了什么线索也说不定。霍格沃茨有什么能让他安全藏东西的地方？”

三个人看了看彼此，异口同声：“校长室！”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
♕

哈利踏下旋转楼梯的最后一阶，向下的楼梯口传来了另一个人的脚步声，他抬起头，正巧看到一只脚还留在楼梯上的德拉科怔怔地看着自己。

沉默在蔓延。他们已经很久没说过话了，自从五年级结束，原生家庭在他们之间刻下的裂痕越来越宽越来越深，直到喊声会被风吹散在空中，无论如何达不到对面。

倒不是说谁真的去尝试了，这世上的确有很多不必尝试就能得出的结论。

谁也没有开口，谁也没离开。他们隔着半条走廊看着彼此，脚下的路仿佛穷尽一生也跨不过的沟壑。

去他的。哈利突然咬紧牙。去他的，我就要死了，我马上就要去自杀，我还不能和这个人告个别了？！

“马尔福。”于是他点点头，声音沙哑得意外严肃。

德拉科看上去有些瑟缩，但还是回应了；“波特。”

斯莱特林的脸上满是不知在哪儿沾到的尘土，头发甚至都看不出原本的金色了，那双眼睛在哈利的注视下快速沉淀成了铅灰。

但记忆中的小王子就站在那儿，还是和最初见面时一样仿佛和自己不是一个世界的。哈利猛然察觉这句话就要成真，不由得感慨真是命运无常。

“所以……你是准备把我交出去的吗？”他踢着地上的碎石块，假装并不关心问题的答案。

德拉科发出一阵干笑声；“不，别犯傻了。”他摇摇头，“你知道我不会。”

他已经付出了太多代价，他不会改变自己的想法。不然这个世界上还有什么称得上值得？

“那么，”哈利抬起眼睛看过去，“你实际上是在为我们而战。”

“……波特，”德拉科无奈地说，“在这场战争中不止有两边，你知道我是为什么而战的，你全都看到了，别否认。”

他看到了？他在否认？哈利不知道德拉科在说什么，记忆根本不受控制，在德拉科开口的那一瞬间八岁那年小王子牵起他的手带他走进一座充满了魔法的帐篷的记忆惊涛骇浪般涌入脑海。那时候全世界仿佛只有他们两个人，小王子闪闪发光，会对他笑。

“你会阻止我去死吗？”哈利脱口而出。

德拉科僵硬的脸上出现了短暂的惊恐，他似乎想要逃跑，左手却紧紧握着楼梯扶手，手腕爆出青筋。哈利突然想笑，他知道此时此刻笑是最不合时宜的却还是想笑，时至今日他依旧能让这个人如此动摇，难道不值得高兴吗？

梅林啊，他知道自己必须走向死亡，不管对世界还有多少留恋现在都不是他能自私的时候。可是他才十七岁，十一岁之前除了那次仿佛梦境的经历以外哈利根本不明白什么是生活。这个问题的确过于自私了，可是迁就他吧！他就要死了，迁就他吧，让他知道留在世上的这个人也会怀念他。

如果可以的话，也许以后当他有了一座坟墓，这个人会带着鲜花去看他。

“我……”德拉科张张嘴，却没有发出更多声音。他看着哈利，眼中空无一物，接下来说的话却完完全全背叛了他完美的大脑封闭术。

“如果你必须去，”金发巫师不由自主地抓住自己的左臂。“你最好还是去做必须要做的事，就像我一样。”

必须去，这就是重点。德拉科一定很清楚有不得不做的事是什么感觉，哈利甚至怀疑他是这个世界上唯一能理解自己的人。他们处于一场战争的对立面，所面对的选择却阴差阳错遵循同一种模式。

就像他一样。哈利深吸一口气。如果这是必须支付的代价。

“我想，这就是我能得到的所有回答了，所以——”于是哈利耸耸肩，侧头示意德拉科站的位置。斯莱特林往旁边让了让，黑发巫师和他擦身而过踏上向下的台阶，一边走一边往外掏隐形斗篷。

“我要走了。”哈利轻快地笑着，语气颤抖。走到楼梯间时停下把斗篷披在身上。“别看我了，”他低下头，“ ** _我肯定会哭的。_** ”

空气中泛起一阵看不见的波浪，哈利的身影消失在视线中。德拉科攥着自己的魔杖，松开咬着下嘴唇的牙齿。

“可是，哈利，”他第一次用上这个名字，铅灰色的云慢慢变成狂风暴雨。“你已经哭了。”  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
♕

这样的场景似曾相识。

欢呼声吵得人耳朵疼，周围所有的热闹都和他无关。德拉科看着那些又哭又笑的人，突然觉得无比疲惫。

也许是因为他并非站在战争胜利的一方。

虽然算起来他的确阻止了高尔和克拉布犯傻、不知道打晕了多少个食死徒、还把一个试图对韦斯莱双胞胎用爆破咒的家伙从楼梯上踹了下去，甚至连卢修斯都在战争开始时被纳西莎趁乱带着幻影移形不知道跑到了自家的哪处房产，按照他对自己母亲的了解，他们现在大概已经不在英国了。

但这些事当然不比上他是如何成为老魔杖的主人的事引人注目，在哈利･波特当众宣布“显然老魔杖的主人是想和你对着干，汤姆”时，德拉科的自保倾向突然狂闪红灯，他当机立断对自己用了个幻身咒，成功躲掉了之后那些试图寻找自己的人的视线。

坦白来说，这可不是什么好头衔。如果之前还有人不相信德拉科杀了邓布利多的传言，现在绝对都信了。

他叹了口气，在幻身咒失效的同时戴上长袍的帽子，低着头就往校外走。然而刚走到围墙边，视线尽头出现了一双靴子。

“看看，看看，我还以为是谁呢，”轻浮的声音让德拉科不由自主地皱眉。“原来是我那个从来没见过面的外甥啊！怎么，这就打算逃跑了，斯莱特林的胆小鬼？”

……这算不算冤家路窄？

“小天狼星･布莱克。”德拉科缓缓抬起眼，阴沉地说出这个名字。

他没那么大气量说自己不恨这个名字所代表的人，即使德拉科无法肯定如果时光倒流让他再做一次选择，他还会不会告诉哈利关于布莱克家的家养小精灵的事，也碍不着此时此刻他的确恨这个人。

“你想干什么。”德拉科握紧手里的魔杖，“抓我去魔法部？”

“哦，这误会可就有点儿大了！”小天狼星夸张地把双手举过头顶，“别这么大敌意，小马尔福，我对傲罗可没什么好感。我也不知道你到底是什么样的人，但哈利说你是被威胁的，你让我教子念叨了好几年，我更像是会拉你去见哈利，你欠他一个说法。”

德拉科抖了两下，还是没忍住大笑出声。幸好现在学校里一片混乱，突然爆发的笑声根本不明显。他顶着小天狼星莫名其妙的眼神笑得捂住肚子撑着墙，直到喉咙嘶哑得听起来都不像是笑声了。

“我？欠你那个教子？哈利･波特？”德拉科艰难地直起身子，好笑地开口：“我从来不欠他任何东西，布莱克。就算曾经可能欠过他什么，五年级我也全部还清了。

“更何况，他说我是被威胁的？梅林在上，你真的知道你那个教子是怎么看我的吗？”

小天狼星的脸色顿时一片白一片紫；“嗯……说真的，孩子，我没兴趣掺和你们年轻人的这些乱七八糟的事……”

“你他妈在想什么有的没的？”德拉科嫌弃地打断，他决定忽视这个在阿兹卡班呆久了脑袋都不正常了的亲戚的想法，向后回头看混乱的的人群。

“他说我是‘小王子’。”金发巫师喃喃自语，“那是个麻瓜童话里的人物，一个外星球来的小王子，仿佛永远是个孩子，把事情看得都很简单。你明白吗布莱克？这世界上根本没有什么‘小王子’，也没有永远存在的童话故事。他看到的从来都是一个错觉，一个他自己的幻想。我不是什么童话故事里的角色，我杀过人，我永远不可能成为他想要的样子。”

也许曾经真的有过一个小王子。德拉科心想。可是他再也回不去自己小小的星球了，当黑魔标记被烙在前臂上的那一刻，蛇就把小王子杀死啦。

“我不欠他的，布莱克。”德拉科的眼里闪着令人不安的光。“非要说的话是你欠我的。我救过你一次，赔上我的家、我还未破碎的灵魂、赔上那段曾经。不管你们怎么否认事实就是我的确救过你一命，为此我已经付出足够多的代价。现在说后悔太晚了，所以我不后悔。”他微微扬起嘴角：“希望他有一天能说同样的话。”

德拉科绕过小天狼星径直走向霍格沃茨外围，幻影移形的声音响起，没入嘈杂的环境。

而在大礼堂中，哈利･波特带着显而易见的焦急拉着每一个曾经路过星星底下的人问， _你有没有见到我的小王子？他有一头金色的头发……_

  
  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道肯定有人想打我，排队，排队（


End file.
